1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tilting mobile platform, and more specifically to a tilting mobile platform which tilts to provide a loading angle for loading and which levels for hauling equipment and the like and which is suitable for use with a towing vehicle.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Numerous attempts have been made to remedy the problem of moving heavy equipment and the like onto a trailer or truck bed in order to transport the equipment long distances. Many of the attempts resort to an excessive and impractical tilt or loading angle. A steep loading angle is required because of the positioning of the platform over the platform supporting wheels and because of the positioning of the pivot point in tilting trailers. Extendable platforms and winches are used to overcome the problems associated with a steep loading angle. However, problems arise with respect to weight distribution and stability of the platform in moving the equipment to a hauling position on the platform.
It is a primary objective of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned difficulties of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a substantial contribution to the advancement in the art of loading, transporting and unloading of equipment and the like on a platform.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tilting mobile platform which tilts to about a seven degree loading angle to enable easy placement and removal of self powered equipment and the like on the platform without the need for winching the equipment into a hauling position on the platform.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tilting mobile platform which does not require extension of the length of the supporting bed in order to be placed in a loading or unloading position.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tilting mobile platform which attains a 6.5 degree (from the horizontal) ramp angle which permits direct drive on loading of low profile automobiles such as the Chevrelot IROC-Z.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tilting mobile platform which does not require a dedicated vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide a highly stable tilting mobile platform which includes a tow bar and may be loaded or unloaded without being attached to a towing vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide a highly stable tilting mobile platform which has axle contained suspension system to provide a low center of gravity.
Another object of this invention is to provide a highly stable tilting mobile platform which includes a tow bar, the loading of which is adjustable by manipulating the sliding axle undercarriage along the length of the supporting structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tilting mobile platform which engages the ground at an angle which allows for a self-powered vehicle and the like to be driven on the platform using only its own power and without the need for winches and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tilting mobile platform which engages the ground at an angle which enables an automobile with a plastic air dam and the like to be driven onto the platform without damaging the air dam.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tilting mobile platform which tilts to define a ramp position which can be easily driven onto and off from by such vehicles as automobiles, heavy farm implements, heavy equipment and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mobile tilting platform which levels to define a hauling position which is securely spaced from the ground to permit transportation of equipment placed on the platform.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mobile tilting platform which includes an alignment means for aligning the axle supporting frame thereby ensuring proper tracking of the platform when being towed by a towing vehicle and maximum tire wear.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mobile tilting platform having a rigid structure that does not require an articulating means within the structure to enable the rear portion of the platform to drop without raising the front portion.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed be to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.